elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Otar (Mask)/Archive 1
How much resistance does it provide? Any Information on this? Dragon Priest Masks are both Heavy and Light armor - it's dependant on the Heavy & Light armor levels of the person who finds the mask. For example, my mage found a light Otar mask while my warrior found a heavy Otar mask. Ndeeba (talk) 02:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :The master file lists only the data entry "ArmorHeavy" for Otar within its properties. Are you sure your information is correct? 12:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :So basically it is a heavy class Glass Helm. I say this because only Glass Armor uses Malacite to upgrade. *Shrug* hey, I'm just glad it has resistances on it. But I'm not really happy that I'll probably have to get the Glass armor improved smithing skill to max it out. it looks as if the resistances are 30% across the board. I'll add a picture of the effect.Esparc (talk) 18:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, so I just found out that it also counts as a Daedric armor. So I guess it actually is a Daedric(smithing type) Glass(material) Heavy Helm. It can only be upgraded to (Legendary) status by obtaining the Daedric level of smithing. This seems to be true with all the Dragon Priest masks as I also upgraded Krosis and Volsung. Esparc (talk) 13:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Finally managed to find a couple daedra hearts. The Otar mask does count as a Daedric helm. I tested this theory by equiping it with the Daedric guantlets, armor and boots. The full set ability under the heavy armor tree activated. So it really is a Daedric helm that is actually made of glass. Esparc (talk) 18:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Please feel free to add this discovery to the article. It's very interesting and helpful. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 18:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The page says it's equippable at the same time as a circlet, but I tried wearing it with the Aethereal Crown and I couldn't pull it off. Is there a trick to equipping both? Googling the issue gave me different and conflicting answers, Has this been patched out as of March 16, 2013? I'm on the Xbox 360, if that makes any difference. 21:09, March 16, 2013 (UTC)DaKroganKillla Should it be mentioned in the Enchantments section that the anti-magic properties of Otar are very useful for fighting Destruction mages? I know the benefits are pretty obvious, but considering it is the only helm to explicitly resist all three types of Destruction (and no helm can be imbued with three enchantments to resemble it), this makes it a versatile mask. It can be paired with a Necklace of Grounding, Warmth, or the Firewalker (they provide 70% resistance against their respective types; can be found as random loot or bought from merchants) to provide 100% resistance in the desired field (ex. Otar + Necklace of Warmth = 100% resistance against frost). The ability to switch these necklaces at any point can help the wearer gain resistance at a moment's notice, which is very useful in battle (assuming the player is willing to carry the three necklaces). Add any racial bonuses, and 150% resistance against a type of Destruction magic is possible. 19:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Missing Otar mask Hello, I got the Otar mask yesterday (August 12, 2013) and I gave it to a follower, who ended up wearing it until I quit playing the game on my Xbox. But now since I loaded it today and it wasn't anywhere. Can anyone help me fix this? KyranEllis (talk) 02:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC)KyranElllisKyranEllis (talk) 02:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Would waiting a year later and come back for the mask make Otar come back to life and I could get the mask again? KyranEllis (talk) 00:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 00:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Can some Admin add those Links please: de:Otar (Maske) es:Otar (Máscara) ru:Отар (Маска) de:Otar (Maske) es:Otar (Máscara) ru:Отар (Маска) thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 15:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Name meaning? Most of the other dragon priests' masks have name translation, exception being Otar and the wooden mask. While I do understand why the wooden mask has no translation (it has no particular name), but what of Otar? does anyone know the translation?It's 658, mate! (talk) 17:45, July 13, 2014 (UTC)